The Journey of Love
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Skye and Jeffery one shots celebrating Valentine's Day as they grow up. Their friendship turns to love but not without some bumps down the road.
1. 13

**Okay, so I have been rereading the Penderwick books. And in the spirit of Valentine's I decided to write about Jeffery and Skye's relationship as they grow. It starts from when they are about 13 (so after they go to the beach and meet Alec.) Tommy and Rosalind will make an appearance. And so will everyone else and a few oc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Jeanne Birdsall does. I only own ocs. **

**Age 13**

Rosalind and her sisters all gathered around the table curious about the big announcement.

"Okay my lovely daughters, Alec has Jeffery for the weekend and he says one of you girl can go."

Shouts erupted around the room.

Mr. Penderwick raised his arms and they all quieted down.

"One at a time."

Rosalind was first.

"Oh. Daddy, I can't. Tommy is taking me to the movies this weekend." The fourteen year old girl smiles at the thought of her date with her boyfriend. They had been together for almost a year.

His wife, Iantha spoke next. "Batty can't go either. Remember Claire is taking her out for the day."

He scratched his head. He didn't remember that until now.

"Jane, Skye? Do you have plans?"

Both girls shook their heads no.

"Hound picks?"

It sounded like a good idea and Rosalind was given the job to read the name.

Batty grabbed Hound and the two sisters wrote their names on two slips of paper.

On the count of 3, they let Hound go and he went to the paper and his giant nose touched one.

Rosalind plucked the paper off the ground and read the name.

"Skye."

Skye smiled and Jane sighed dramatically, slight disappointment but happy for her sister.

spoke before a fight broke out.

"Skye, Alec will pick you up Thursday night." He trailed off.

Skye had darted up the stair to pack her bags for her trip.

Her father called up to here. "You will be leaving Thursday night and will be back Monday night!"

He turned to Rosalind. "Do you have something fancy she can borrow? Alec said that he may take them out to do something special."

Rosalind sighed. She had a something. Convincing her sister to take it would be impossible. She walked up the stairs and knocked on Skye and Jane's door.

"Come in."

Rosalind entered to find Skye packing jeans, t-shirts, blouses, and her books. A pair of gym shoes were thrown in.

"Skye. Skye. Skye!"

Skye pulled her head out of her closet.

"You know you aren't leaving till next week right?"

Skye sighed and sat on the bed.

"I know. I'm just excited to see Jeffery."

Rosalind smiled. It was rare that Skye admitted anything to them.

"You should take a something fancy." She blurted out.

"No way!"

Skye jumped up.

"Skye, it's Valentine's Day weekend. Alec might take you guys out somewhere. It's good to have a something just in case."

Skye bit her lip unconvinced.

Iantha entered the room.

"Hey girls."

"Iantha, Rosalind says that I should take a something fancy."

"You should Skye. You would look really pretty. Tell you what. How about I take you two out shopping."

The two girls agreed and they got into the car.

They found Rosalind a pretty dress for her date but they didn't find anything that Skye liked. So they kept trying.

Three stores later, Skye was cranky. She hated shopping and wearing dresses. However, Iantha and her sister kept insisting they keep going.

They finally found a pretty green blouse and a nice black skirt for her.

Skye was happy. She didn't have to get a dress.

The next few days, Skye drove everyone crazy. She had a lot of energy. She drove Batty and Ben crazy when she started talking about triangles. Rosalind was driven to the point of insanity whenever Skye kept barging in her room asking if she had this thing or that. But it was poor Jane, who had it worst.

Skye would wake up in the middle of the night and make sure that everything was in her suitcase. Some nights, she would add more, others she would unpack.

Finally it was Thursday night.

Skye was all ready to go. Alec was coming to pick her up that night, she was going to surprise Jeffery, who had no idea she was coming.

She waited on the front step with her suitcase. It was a huge affair. Mr. Penderwick and Iantha were outside. Ben and Batty were playing. Jane was writing. Rosalind, Anna, and Tommy were all talking. Nick was there with several of his football players. They were all outside. They were all eager waiting for Alec. As much it pained them, the sooner Skye went the sooner they would get their sanity back.

Skye tapped her foot. She couldn't concentrate on her book. She didn't notice the smiles Anna sent her way as she leaned in to whisper to Rosalind.

"Anna, I love you, but that's impossible!"

"Why?"

"Because this is Skye we are talking about! She doesn't do love."

Nick laughed and ruffled Rosalind's hair. "That is why Skye may be one of my favorite Penderwick girls."

Rosalind scowled at him. Tommy squeezed her hand and Anna twisted a strand of hair.

"Rosy, it does make sense."

"Tommy!"

"We admitted we liked each other when we were 12 and started dating at 13, it's not that farfetched."

A few of Nick's friends nodded their agreement.

Rosalind sighed. She knew it was a possibility.

Just then a car drove up. Skye shot to her feet and flew off the steps.

Rosalind opened her mouth to yell as did several other adults, but Nick had grabbed her and now had her over his shoulder. Skye was fighting him until he reminded her of how he didn't complain when she made his go over soccer drills with her in the past week. She settled down and then he gently placed her on her feet.

Skye threw her arms around Alec.

Alec laughed and picked her up. He then did the same to the other girls. He said hello to everyone else and the loaded up his truck.

Then they were off.

Alec told Skye about how Jeffery was doing and Skye told him about school.

They arrived there in about three hours.

Skye bounced in her seat. They were outside Jeffery's school. Alec teased her gently.

Skye stuck out her tongue at him and watched the numbers on the clock change.

When the numbers changed to 7, they got out of the car.

Jeffery, like Skye had no school on Friday or Monday, so Alec was going to pick him up that night.

Alec headed inside to get his son while Skye waited outside the car.

She bounced on her toes.

A few minutes later, Alec and a few other parents came out with their kids. Skye saw Jeffery and took flight.

"JEFFERY!"

Jeffery's eyes widen with shock as Skye threw her arms around him and hugged him.

Jeffery hugged her back.

When they let go, he turned to Alec who was smiling.

"Is this my surprise?"

Alec nodded and Jeffery whopped.

The other parents couldn't help but smile at the boy's antics. His classmates were in shocked. They had never seen him this loud.

Who was this girl?

Many boys couldn't help but look her over.

_She's hot._ They thought.

Both the thirteen years old were too busy talking and laughing.

They were trying to catch up on about nine months of news.

Alec opened up the trunk and they placed his stuff in there. Jeffery caught sight of her suitcase and bag.

"How long are you staying?"

"Till Monday night!"

The two scrambled into the backseat and continued their conversation. Alec smiled at them in the mirror.

Skye and Jeffery really brought each other out.

Jeffery wasn't as quiet and Skye wasn't as hot tempered.

Friday was all about playing soccer. They played at a nearby park, where the gym was open. They got a game started with a few other kids they met.

They were on the same team, and were perfect.

Everyone else couldn't believe how in tune they were with each other.

Alec brought them hot chocolate and they watched movies all night.

Alec smiled as he saw them. It was about 3 AM and they were on the couch sleeping.

Skye was leaning on Jeffery and he had an arm around her.

Jeffery was leaning on a pillow and in somewhat sleeping pose.

Alec grimaced because they might be sore from the way they were sleeping.

Saturday was Valentine's Day. They went to out to breakfast with Turron who was happy to see Skye.

He gave then each a small box of chocolates. They spent the day with Alec and Turron and had a perfect Valentine's Day.

That was until Skye was told to put on something fancy.

Jeffery began teasing her so she hit him on the head.

She took a shower and then slid on her skirt and shirt. She slid on the black flats and looked at herself in the mirror.

She hesitated and then went through her suit case for something.

She found the small bag. It had all the makeup she had ever been given by Anna. Anna had forced her to take it with her.

She dumped out the contents and felt overwhelmed by its contents.

She was clueless about half of its contents.

She finally found something she recognized.

She picked up the lip gloss and hesitantly dabbed her lips.

She tilted her head. She didn't look half bad.

She looked at the other things and shoved them back into the bag.

One monster at a time.

She ran a brush threw her hair getting rid of any tangles.

Then she walked out the door to find Jeffery holding some flowers. He handed them to her and she thanked him.

Alec got a vase for them and Skye suspected that Alec brought them and forced Jeffery to give them to her.

Jeffery teased her about her fancy skirt while they drove to the restaurant.

When they got there, they were lead to a table.

They sat down and looked at the menu.

A pretty waitress came over and Jeffery's eyes' widen.

"Zoe?"

Zoe smiled.

"Jeffery! It's so good to see you."

Skye studied Zoe with a glare.

Zoe was about 17 years old. She had brown black hair with one neon green steak in it.

Jeffery turned to look at them.

"Zoe and I go to school together. She and I are in the advanced piano program. We are partnered up for the Summer show."

Zoe nodded. "Jeffery will be playing piano and I will be singing."

Alec cleared his throat.

"Do you have any plans today?"

Zoe shook her head. "I'm baby sitting. My parents are going to dinner and my brother is going to be with his girlfriend."

She flipped her notepad and took their order.

About thirty minutes later, their food came and they ate. Alec and Turron talked while Skye and Jeffery whispered.

After dinner, they ate ice cream and played a game of soccer.

That night, Skye smiled. This Valentine's Day wasn't so bad.

She enjoyed spending time with Jeffery. He really was her best friend.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep smiling.

The next two days, were spent playing soccer, looking at the stars, and on the piano.

Jeffery had called Zoe and asked her to come over and practice.

Skye may not have been a music nut but hearing the two together was amazing.

She sat for an entire hour and listened to them. It made her wish she could play an instrument.

She was impressed.

So impressed, she actually tried to learn piano. She and Jeffery sat on the bench for an hour before they gave up.

On Monday night, Skye was sad to be leaving. They dropped Jeffery off at school. The two shared a hug before Alec dragged her back to the car.

Skye was sad to leave. She missed Jeffery. The occasional letter and visit wasn't enough. He was only allowed to call them once every two months.

But this was a Valentine's Day she loved.

When she got home, she handed her sisters and Ben their presents. Then she went to her room and opened her present.

She pulled out a small silver link bracelet. She wasn't a fan of jewelry but she loved her present.

Someone knocked on the door and Skye quickly hid it.

"Come in."

Rosalind entered carrying a vase of flowers.

"Alec said, these are yours."

Skye smiled. Jeffery had gotten her a new bouquet because the other died.

She took the vase and gently placed them on the table.

She smiled.

And picked up a pen to write to Jeffery.

_ Jeffery,_

_ Thank you for the flowers and bracelet. I had a lot of fun this weekend. Also did you know that 73% of men buy flowers on this holiday? Guess that makes you one of them!_

_ Skye._

**And what did you think? Not sure how I felt about it. This is my first Penderwick fic, so let me know how I did. The next update will be soon I promise.**

**So review and check out my story and poll.**

**Happy Late Valentine's Day!**

**Love you Wallflowers!~**


	2. 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the movie Penelope. **

**Age 14**

Skye followed her sisters around the house. Rosalind was making them clean up.

Their parents were going to dinner and Nick was watching them.

Tommy and Rosalind were going to a school dance.

For this Valentine's Day, Jeffery was coming to dinner.

So they needed to clean.

But it was hard. Jane much rather write and Batty was on her piano. Ben was still too little.

That left Skye cleaning since Rosalind had to get ready for her dance.

After cleaning, Skye jumped into the shower. She was the last one to get ready.

Nick was already there as she got dresses.

Dinner was a casual affair.

Skye was wearing her favorite pair of jeans and a pretty pink shirt that belonged to her mother once.

She tied her hair into a pony tail and slid her feet into some gym shoes. She went downstairs and she gasped.

Her sister looked beautiful.

Rosalind was wearing a gorgeous black dress and her curly brown hair was pulled into a bun.

"Rosy! You look amazing! Tommy is going to flip!"

The doorbell rang and Tommy entered.

He took one look at Rosalind and dropped his floors.

Jane laughed and picked them up for him.

Skye urged them gently outside where Anna and her date was.

After they left, Nick helped them make cupcakes.

Skye was forbidden from being alone in the kitchen, since the cookie accident.

About an hour later, two different bells rang. One came from the oven, the other came from the door.

Jane and Batty ran to the door, while she took out the cookies. Nick stood over watching them all.

The sound of rushing feet made Skye smile.

Her smile turned into a scream when Hound came bounding to her and pushed her. The tray fell out of her hands and Nick rushed to catch him.

Batty dragged Hound and Jeffery helped her up.

Skye felt really embarrassed.

Jeffery didn't seem to care. He hugged her and then her sisters.

"Did Alec drop you off?"

Jeffery shook his head. "No, Zoe did."

Skye nodded and they all sat around the table eating pizza.

They all began talking about what was happening.

Skye had to admit, it was great to have Jeffery for the weekend. After they finished eating,

Nick told them they could watch a movie.

Jane picked a movie called Penelope. It was a fairytale romance twist story.

It was a tight squeeze on the couch.

Nick took up an arm chair. Batty and Ben were curled under a blanket. Jane was writing like always. She had a blanket.

That left them with one blanket. They agreed to share. Because of this, they were sitting really close.

Skye shivered as the movie continued. Jeffery wrapped and arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

The movie was actually really good.

Skye was exhausted. She didn't feel like going to her room and sleeping. She looked at Jeffery.

"Happy Valentine's Day. Did you know that the Notebook is considered to be the best romance movie?"

She yawned and fell asleep.

Jeffery shook his head and then yawned. "Happy Valentine's Day Skye"

He leaned back onto the couch and Skye snuggled in closer.

Rosy and Tommy entered the Penderwick house. They found all the kids asleep on the couch or on arm chair.

Nick was in the kitchen eating. Tommy joined his brother and Rosalind smiled at her boyfriend's antics.

She gave Nick the money and he went home with Tommy.

She then looked at her siblings on the couch. Ben and Batty were curled up on the arm chair. Jane was sleeping on the couch as were Skye and Jeffery.

She fixed the blankets and kissed all their foreheads.

She got changed and then went back to the living room. Grabbing a blanket she laid down on the floor and fell asleep with her siblings.

This was a quiet Valentine's Day .

Rosalind smiled. Life was never quiet in their household.

It was good to have some quiet.

**So tell me what you think. I got the facts from **

** article/valentine-s-day-trivia-fun-fast-facts-about-valentine-s-day**

**The facts about the Notebook was something my learned.**

**And Penelope is a must see! It's so adorable!**

**So anyway review and check out my other stuff!**

**Love you Wallflowers! **


	3. 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the movie Pride and Prejudice. Or the quote.**

**Fifteen**

Jeffery struggled to tie his tie.

He turned to look at the girl in the room with him.

She was laughing at his struggle.

She walked to him.

"Why can't boys tie ties?"

Jeffery shot her a glare.

The girl quickly tied it for him and then looked at him.

Jeffery looked at himself in the mirror and then his eyes met hers in the mirror.

"Thanks Zoe."

Zoe smiled.

"No problem."

They looked amazing.

Jeffery was wearing a suit with a white tie and red shirt.

Zoe was wearing a red dress with white flowers in her hair.

* * *

It was their Valentine's Day concert.

They would be the last and final act. The best act.

Jeffery had been asked to play the piano with Zoe singing.

The song was 14 minutes long.

It was some of the hardest thing he ever had to work on.

Zoe placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax."

Jeffery shook his head.

* * *

He was freaking out.

His mother and Dexter were coming. They were bringing their friend Mrs. White and her daughter Jillian. They had an idea that Jillian and him would make a good couple.

But that wasn't why he was nervous. Alec was coming and he invited the Penderwick.

They were all coming. Mr. Penderwick and Iantha. Ben and Batty. Jane. Rosalind and her boyfriend Tommy. Her friend Anna was coming. Tommy's older brother Nick was coming too. Skye was coming.

Jeffery's heart began beating faster.

Zoe gently pushed him into a chair.

She could tell the fifteen year old was freaking out. She could blame him. She was 19 years old and she was still nervous. The butterflies never went away, no matter how many shows you did.

"My brother's out there. With his new girlfriend. I haven't seen him for five year. I'm nervous."

Jeffery nodded.

"Skye and her family are coming."

Zoe smiled. It was obvious that Jeffery had feelings for his friend.

She was all he could talk about.

Skye this, and Skye that.

They were always texting each other now that they had phones.

It was really cute.

* * *

A knock on the door caused them to jump.

"Five minutes."

Zoe felt her knees begin to shake.

She was really nervous.

Jeffery threaded his fingers threw hers and she smiled faintly.

They began their walk to the stage.

Taking a deep breath, they walked on together, still holding hands.

* * *

Skye was a nervous wreck. Jeffery was performing tonight. In fact, he was closing the concert!

She was nervous for him. After all, his mother and Dexter were going to be there and so was Alec.

Her entire family and the three extras were not helping. They were almost late, but thankfully Nick (who drove her, Rosy, Tommy, and Anna) was a speed demon. They got there with just 10 minutes to spare.

They rushed to their seats.

* * *

Skye nervously crossed and uncrossed her legs.

The concert was very important so she wore a dress tonight.

It was a red dress, it stopped above her knees and was strapless. It hugged her still growing body.

She had to get a new dress because she had reached the point where she was growing.

Her legs and arms were longer. Her hair was longer, her skin was a bit flushed.

She had grown in the chest area. In other words, it was obvious whether she was in a dress, shirt, or hoodie that she was girl.

She listened to everyone else perform.

* * *

Then it was time for the last performance.

Skye watched as two people walked out holding hands.

She could hear murmuring as they walked out.

She recognized Jeffery and Zoe.

They parted ways, Jeffery to the piano and Zoe to her mike.

* * *

The lights focused on them both.

Everyone falls silent.

Skye watched with her heart in the throat.

Jeffery took a deep breath and began playing.

Zoe griped the mike gently and closed her eyes, letting the music flow within her.

Then she opened her mouth and sang.

* * *

The audience was in shock.

This was the most beautiful thing they have ever heard in all there life.

The soft piano paired with the soprano voice was magical.

Skye sat in the crowd enchanted by the music.

After Jeffery and Zoe finished they received a standing ovation.

Jeffery and Zoe held hands again, both now calm.

They had huge smiles and were very happy.

* * *

After the performance, Skye and her family eagerly wait for Jeffery.

With them is Alec and unfortunately, Dexter and Mrs. Tifton-Dupree is there too.

* * *

Then they see him.

Jeffery and Zoe are laughing as they walk together.

Skye could see Mrs. Tifton urging Jillian to rush at Jeffery, so she acted impulsively.

She runs to Jeffery and throws her arms around him.

"Jeffery!"

* * *

Jeffery picks her up and spins her around laughing.

Everyone turns to watch the two. It's like there is no one else.

People exchange looks.

They know love when they see it.

* * *

He sets her down and Skye then hugs Zoe. The three of them walk to where everyone else is.

Jillian is glaring and the three of them exchange glances.

Jeffery than wraps an arm round Skye's waist. They reach everyone else and Jeffery hugs all of them.

He introduces them to Zoe and notices that Nick seems to be staring at her.

* * *

They are all laughing and Jeffery is trying to avoid Jillian, when he sees Zoe freezes.

He follows her gaze to see a man staring at her. Next to him, is a pretty brunette.

Zoe and the man stare at each other. Everyone else seems to notice and watch the man walk closer to Zoe, hesitantly.

Jeffery could tell that this was Zoe's brother.

Then with a cry, Zoe throws herself into this arms and two sibling embrace.

They draw back and begin talking in Spanish.

She turns back to them and introduces them to her brother, Aaron and his girlfriend Isabella.

* * *

They all head out for ice cream.

Jeffery is talking to all of the Penderwick girls and their friends.

Zoe is talking to her brother and his girlfriend.

Alec is talking to Mr. Penderwick and Iantha.

Jillian found a way to cling to Jeffery's arm much to the annoyance of Skye.

* * *

However, Skye is smarter and grabs the chair next to Jeffery when they sit down with their ice cream. Jillian shoots her a glare and Skye shoots one back.

Her glare scared Jillian and she drops her gaze.

Skye and Jeffery ice Jillian out of their conversation, leaving Jane to talk to the girl.

Jillian watched with envy as the two laughed and bent their heads close whispering.

After a while Jillian, her mother, Dexter, and leave.

* * *

Everyone relaxes.

Jeffery smiles at how everyone is getting along.

Everyone is laughing and talking and arguing.

Zoe, Aaron, and Isabelle leave the diner and head home.

* * *

They are all staying in a hotel and Jeffery goes with them to sleep over.

The three adults head to their rooms.

Anna and Rosalind who are sharing with Ben and Batty go to their room to change.

Nick and Tommy are rooming with Alec and Jeffery has the second bed in Skye's and Jane's room.

* * *

After they all get changed into their pajamas they all meet in Skye's room.

Jane slides in a movie and Jeffery is shocked when Skye doesn't groan as _Pride and Prejudice _begins to play.

He sits down next to her and she leans her head on his shoulder, the position familiar to them.

Rosalind hands then a blanket and Jeffery pulls it tight around them. Then he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

They all then settled themselves to watch the movie.

* * *

Jeffery was amused when Skye began mouthing some of the lines.

He spent most of the movie looking at Skye.

She was really pretty with her blond curls and gorgeous blue eyes.

She looked amazing in her dress earlier, but Jeffery thought she still looked beautiful in her pajamas.

The movie was about two hours long. Ben and Batty are the first to fall asleep.

They are carried to their rooms. Anna agrees to stay with them and she too falls asleep.

An hour into the movie, Nick leaves. 30 minutes after that Tommy joins him, and Rosalind follows them.

Skye and Jeffery are on one bed while Jane is on the other.

Jane fell asleep after that.

* * *

Skye and Jeffery were still watching the movie. Only now, they were under the covers, lying on each other trying not to fall asleep.

Jeffery was playing with her blonde hair, tugging on her curls.

Skye is yawning, struggling to keep her eyes open.

She falls asleep as the end credits come on.

* * *

Jeffery turns the TV off and because there is nowhere else to sleep, he places his head next to Sky eon the pillow.

He stares at her face and kissed her forehead gently.

Skye smiles in her sleep and moves closer to him.

Jeffery wraps an arm around her waist and closes his eyes, falling asleep to the beat of her heart.

* * *

"_I want to sleep to sleep with you._

_I don't mean have sex._

_I mean sleep. Together._

_Under my blankets. In my bed. _

_With my hand on your chest. Your arm around me._

_With the window cracked, so it's chilly and we have to cuddle closer._

_No talking, just sleepy, blissfully, happy silence. _

_-Unknown."_

* * *

**so what do you think? Leave me review, so I when I wake up, I can start my day with a smile.**

**I'm too tired to write a long AN, so except another update sometime this week.**

**Until then , good night my Wallflowers**

**Love you.**


	4. 16

**Sixteen**

Skye was excited. She was sixteen and old enough to drive. So she asked, if she could surprise Jeffery.

Her father agreed but she couldn't take the car since he needed it. She could take the train however.

So Skye took the train all the way to Jeffery's school.

She couldn't wait to surprise her friend.

* * *

When she got to his school, it was about 4PM.

She asked the front desk and they told her Jeffery went out but he would be back later.

"Can you please tell him to call me? Tell him it's a friend."

The lady looked her up and down and then met her eyes.

They seemed to be full of pity.

Skye tapped her fingers on her fancy jeans. She looked fine. At least that's what Jane said.

"I'll tell him."

"Tell him I'll be at the park waiting."

The lady nodded and Skye walked out.

* * *

As she walked to the park, she stopped by some stores.

She brought some things for her sisters (and brother) and their boyfriends, her parents, and for Jeffery. She places all on this in her book bag.

She sat down on a park bench and watched the geese in the pond.

She smiled as she heard some shrieks of laughter.

She turned to see some kids running around.

* * *

Then another shriek was heard.

"Nick! Stop!"

Skye thought the voice sounded familiar, so she turned towards the sound.

She was surprised to see Zoe and Nick.

Nick had picked up Zoe and was spinning her around like crazy.

Zoe was laughing and trying to hit him to get him to stop.

They fell to the ground in a tumble and Skye smiled. It was a sweet sight.

Nick pulled her up and the two walked towards the geese hand in hand.

Then Zoe spotted her.

She turned red but walked over to Skye.

"Skye!"

She gave the younger girl a hug.

"I didn't know you were in town. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was hoping to surprise Jeffery."

Something flickered in Zoe's eyes and then it was gone.

"Oh, he'll be surprised alright. "

* * *

Skye pointed to their intertwined hands.

"So what is this?"

Nick smiled.

"We have been dating for almost a year."

Zoe blushed. "We hit it off last year and we started talking and one thing lead to another. "

"You guys are cute."

Nick gasped and placed a hand on his heart.

"The world in ending! Skye Penderwick has uttered the word cute!"

Zoe scowled and punched him and then Skye did the same.

They talked for a bit.

* * *

Then they noticed it was getting late and the couple had reservations .

"Skye, if you want I can give you a ride home. I'm leaving at 10."

Skye shook her head.

"I'll be fine. I can take the train."

Nick made her promise to call if something changed and the two left.

Skye walked to the swing set and sat down. It was 7 pm and it was already dark out. It was also colder, since it was winter. It was also starting to snow, gently.

Skye decided to give him until 7:30 and then she was going to his dorm.

Maybe the lady didn't give him the message.

* * *

Once, it was past 7:30, Skye began the walk.

She felt dizzy and her heart was pounding.

Something was wrong. Jeffery would never stand her up.

Walking towards the dorm, she passed by a restaurant. She froze as she caught sight of a couple by the window.

She would know that blonde hair anywhere.

Her heart began pounding even more. It was all she could hear.

She stared at the couple.

The girl was beautiful with red hair and wearing a fancy black dress.

Skye watched as he grabbed her hand over the table.

She began shaking.

She watched the couple stand up.

He helped her into her coat and they paid the bill.

They walked outside and Skye turned to watch them.

_Please no. Please._

He leaned down and kissed the red head.

Skye watched and her heart shattered.

The couple pulled apart.

"I love you Jeff."

"I love you too, Jill."

* * *

And then Skye ran.

Her heart breaking as the words echo in her head.

She never thought falling gin love would hurt so much. No wonder Jane hated Dominic.

She ran and ran and ran. She ran away from Jeffery and Jillian.

She ran away, her feet were hurting but it was nothing compared to the pain in her chest, her heart.

Then she crashed.

* * *

Into a boy. No man.

* * *

The man stood up and offered her his hand, but Skye couldn't move, she lost all energy.

He looked at her and then gently helped her up. He picks up her book bag.

He guided her into a restaurant and sat her down.

"Are you okay miss?"

Skye couldn't move.

"Miss? Is there anyone I should call?"

She licked her lips and the whispered, "Nick". Her voice was harsh and dry,

He gently went thought her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

He called Nick and explained the situation.

* * *

Then he went to sit down next to her. He pulled off his jacket and placed over her thin jacket.

She looked at him and froze and he touched her face.

"You're crying."

He dried her tears, with is fingertips

"Pretty girls shouldn't be crying. Especially on Valentine's day."

Skye chocked out a bitter laugh.

* * *

Then he stood up and held out his hand. She looked at him.

"We are meeting this Nick at the train station. He's going to pick you up."

Skye took his hand and let the stranger pull her out into the cold air.

She could hear Rosy warning her about strangers but she pushed it away.

* * *

They walk down the street and then he pauses. He walks over to a homeless lady and gives her a twenty.

Skye is stunned by his generosity.

So is the lady. She begins to cry and tell Skye.

"Hold on to him. He's a good man."

Skye blushes.

* * *

They continue their walk and he pauses again a little while later.

He stops at a corner where they are selling rose and stuffed animals.

He hands the man a twenty and picks out a dog and a bouquet of roses.

He turns to her and gets on one knee.

"For you my lady."

He hold the presents up to her.

And Skye bursts into laughter and then she is crying.

* * *

The man is up and holding her in his arms in a flash, cradling her shaking body.

And then something happens.

Warmth spreads.

He makes her feel safe.

Only one guy made her feel this safe- Jeffery.

How can this man make her feel safe?

She whispers "Thank you." And they continue.

* * *

They are at the train station. Skye looks at the stranger next to her. She finally sees him.

He's tall and strong. He looks to be older than her. Older than Rosy. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. His eyes twinkle.

* * *

He is looking at the girl.

She is beautiful. Why would anyone hurt her?

He has the sudden urge to hurt whoever did this.

* * *

Her blonde hair swirls in the wind and she pulls his jacket closer.

She looks up at him, under her eyelashes and he is charmed.

"Skye."

"Blue eyes. Blue Skye." He points out.

Skye smiles.

* * *

"Liam."

He takes her hand and kisses it.

She blushes and giggles.

"Thank you."

She gestures to the roses on his hands and the dog in the other.

"A girl should feel special on Valentine's Day."

Skye bites her lip. "You made me feel special."

* * *

He opens his mouth to ask her something when a car pulls up.

Nick rushes out.

"Skye? Are you okay?"

Skye shakes her head yes, but he sees the tear stains.

He turns to the tall man next to her.

"Thank you."

* * *

The man takes his hand and they grip each other's tightly.

"My pleasure. I could never leave a fellow knight in pain."

Skye beams at him, hating being a damsel in distress.

Nick sees the roses and stuffed dog but makes no comment.

Liam takes Skye's arm and leads her to the car. He opens the door and helps her in. He hands her the gifts and Nick looks at the two in amazement.

* * *

Liam and Skye look at each other.

Something passes between them and he leans down to kiss her cheek.

"Farewell, my beautiful Skye. Whoever he was, he's a fool."

Skye smiles sadly. "He was."

* * *

Then at the spur of the moment she grabs a pen and writes her number on his wrist.

Liam smiles.

* * *

Nick gets into the car and Liam steps away. He closes the door.

They drive in silence.

* * *

"What happened?"

And then Skye bursts into tears and spills the story.

Once, she is done Nick want to kill Jeffery.

"How did you meet…"

"Liam? Oh I crashed into him. He helped me into a restaurant because I started crying."

Skye laid her head on the window, breathing in Liam's scent on the jacket, thinking of Jeffery and Liam.

* * *

When she gets home, she has to tell her sisters the story.

They are all upset.

Jane begins to write a poem about a boy who breaks hearts and is oh so dreadful.

Rosalind of course, frets about the fact that she gave Liam her number.

Skye falls into bed exhausted and drained.

* * *

But before she closes her eyes, her phone vibrates.

She reads the message.

"Good night Skye."

* * *

The next few months for Skye, are spent cursing out Jeffery and talking to Liam every day.

* * *

Whenever Jeffery calls, Skye is busy. She can't face since she has come to terms that she has fallen in love with Jeffery.

The more she avoids Jeffery, the more she talks to Liam.

She tells him everything and he does the same.

They are now very very close.

* * *

So when Liam asks her out one day, she says yes.

* * *

**Different from the other ones but all the niceness and love stuff was getting to me. It needed some drama. **

**So here is drama.**

**Next chapter will be up probably in May if not sooner.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Love you Wallflowers!**


End file.
